WS Outlaws Smackdown Episode 4
WS Outlaws Smackdown theme plays- -SGA comes out- SGA - Welcome everyone to another episode of WS Outlaws Smackdown, formerly known as OLW but we changed it, is everyone ready for an awesome show tonight ? -crowd cheer- SGA - We're gonna kick off the show with Jason T taking on The Broski, lets get it on ! -Jason T comes out- Jason T - Now WS Outlaws show is back on the air, I would like to take this time to remind you all who I am, I am Jason T, your WS Outlaws United Stated Champion ! I broke Raj Singh's back at the Holiday Bash and I'll break anything of anyone else who steps in my way ! Broski, you're about to experience pain on a whole new level -Jason T drops the mic and starts pacing the ring waiting for The Broski to come out- -The Broski comes out- Broski - Are you serious bro ? Dude, breaking someone's back ! goes beyond, your taking this too far but you dwell with the fact you broke the poor guys back ? Your no champion, your a bully, and I'm about to put a stop to your crap ! Match 1) Jason T vs. The Broski -Josh Matthews is backstage- Josh - Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time, WS Outlaws newest superstar...please...introduce yourself ! -camera zooms out so we can see Josh and the new superstar- K2 - That's right I'm K2, I am so looking forward to my match tonight ! I can't wait to get out there and show the roster what I am made of, I have been practising long and hard and I am ready to get out there and show off my in-ring ability and my charisma ! Josh - Thank you K2, your opponent Chris Xtreme..... -Kyle Smith interrupts Josh and puts his hands on the mic to stop Josh speaking or moving it- Kyle - Josh, theres been a change of plans, Chris Xtreme....well....he is a little banged up, the doctors are checking him out, I dunno what the hell happened, someone appears to have beaten him again and again with an object, but K2 here still needs a debut opponent tonight right ? Why not me ? the World Heavyweight Champion -SGA comes in- SGA - Well....Kyle....I kinda like the sound of that, why not make it next ? Why not change out of that tacky suit you've got on and go change into your attire to face K2 -Kyle storms out of the room- Match 2) Kyle Smith vs. K2 (none title match) -we are backstage with the doctors to check up on Chris Xtreme's condition- Josh - Chris, what happened ? Chris - Well...some guy, I could hear him running up behind me, but before I could see who it was I was hit repeatedly in the skull with something made of steel, then the guy powerbombed me onto the concrete floor, then he took off ! I couldn't see who it was ! Match 3) David Falcon w/ Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. AdamEEF -The Ato is backstage hitting a punching bag- -Josh comes in to interview him- Josh - Ato what do you think... -The Ato knocks the mic out of Josh's hand and gets up close to him- The Ato - ITS.....CRUSH HOUR Match 4) The Ato vs Siegfried Lextr Main Event) Matt Code vs. Best In The World BQ - Rate card (made by Tommy)